


Imagine

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [29]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Broke-up, F/F, Sad Ending, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: No, she can’t. Because if she can, she won’t leave her in the dark. She will fight for her, for them. But yet, she left. And now everything becomes merely a memories. Sad memories.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Song Inspired [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 7





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ariana Grande - Imagine

Hidden behind mask, hat, and glasses, nobody knows us. We stroll on empty streets, away from the crowd. Hands held against each other, we talk, we laugh and we share kisses. And by the end of the day, we get in the car and went back home. 

Behind the closed door, we stayed up all night, I order foods and you set up the movie. We laughed and cried while doing our annual movie marathon then we sleep until noon. We wake up hugging each other, not wanting to let go. But then the reality is never as perfect as it is. 

Out of our home, we were merely two people that work in the same industry. Out there, we live under cameras flashes and fame. There is no privacy that we could have. And out there we were colleagues that sometimes work for the same productions. 

People been talking about how we stay in the same building yet we were merely two strangers that never work together. But they didn’t know and they don’t need to know what happens behind closed doors.

Going home after a long day of photoshoots and interviews, you greet me with home-cooked meals and a bottle of champagne. We sit by each other, having our meal while sharing our stories of the day. And when the night comes, me sitting on our bed with no makeup and you in the bathtub having your leisure time. 

Click, click… posted…

One morning, our phones went off, phone calls and messages flew in. That is when we found out, the mess had been created overnight. But, who cares? We were two souls in love and we could care less about what people think. 

“Kim Bora! I told you to be careful! Now, look at what you have done. You do know that this will affect your carrier, right?”

“I know, and so?”

“You have got this far and you want to just throw it away?! Does Minji feel the same, huh? Does she also think it is okay to just let your carrier went south?!” 

Her manager is yelling at her, telling her how careless she is and she would have ruined what she had achieved. And now she started to think, is this okay? Does Kim Minji, her girlfriend feel the same? And there she knew, it is not okay. 

Their relationships starting to go south, they argue, they fight. No more comfortable silence when they stayed at home. They rarely even sit down together and spend time together. And eventually, they fall apart. 

** Imagine a world like that  **

** We go up till I’m asleep on your chest **

** Love how my face fits so good in your neck **

Bora misses the day they spend their time together, sharing kisses and hugs, holding hands and cuddle until they fall asleep. She missed the day where she could cuddle with Minji a whole day on their day off doing nothing. She missed her scent close to her, she missed kissing her. But now everything is in the past because now they are two stranger that work in the same industry. 

The public started to forget about their scandal. They covered it well, both their agency. But that is also how they have broken apart. Minji too afraid to lose her fame and Bora don’t care about fame. Bora just wants to stay in love but Minji doesn’t want that. And so she left, she left Bora all alone, continue living her life under fame. 

Bora weep all day, not bothering going out, meeting peoples. She blocks out everyone and she stays out of the public eyes for weeks. People start questioning, whether the rumors that go around are real, and that is why she just disappears. Her friends try to console her, but she just said she is fine and she needs time alone. But we know it is not true.

** Knew you were perfect after the first kiss **

** Took a deep breath like, “Ooh” **

** Feels like forever, baby, I never  **

** Thought that it would be you **

They first met when they were filming for a music video. It’s a story of two teenagers experiencing relationship, and there is where they share their first kiss. They clicked right away after the shoot and they became close friends and eventually fall for each other. 

Their starts were sweet and beautiful, but the most beautiful stories also could end in tragedy. And their story was one of many. Now that times passed, people start to forget and the two of them went back to zero. Back to when they were merely strangers that never met before. 

It will be a lie if Bora said she is okay because she is not. But she tries to forget and move on. If Minji can, why can’t she? Besides, she has Siyeon, her best friend that stays by her side no matter what. 

** We go like up ‘till I’m ‘sleep on your chest  **

** Love how my face fits so good in your neck **

** Why can’t you imagine a world like that? **

Bora still thinks, why can’t Minji just imagine the world they have before? When they could cuddle while watching movies all night long until they fall asleep. I woke up in each other’s arms and sharing a good morning kiss. Imagine how beautiful it is. 

Coming back to an empty home, it hits her that Minji could never be back. They are over anyways. There would be no them. No more lover Kim Minji and Kim Bora. It’s just JiU and SuA, two people that live under the spotlight for the public to adore.

** Can you imagine it? **

** Imagine  **

No, she can’t. Because if she can, she won’t leave her in the dark. She will fight for her, for them. But yet, she left. And now everything becomes merely a memories. Sad memories. 


End file.
